just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare on Just Dance City
Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare on Just Dance City'''is a movie, based on Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. '''NOTE: It is rated R due to Intense Violence, Gore, and Blood Characters *Don't Stop Me Now (Main Protagonist) (Dorian Harewood) *Sorry (Secondary Protagonist) (Scott McCord) *Cola Song (Tara Strong) *JDM West Coast (Carter Hayden) *Wherever I Go (Khary Payton) *Toxic (Emilie-Claire Barlow) **Freddy Krueger (Main Antagonist) (Robert Englund) Plot In 2017, Freddy Krueger has returned and killed nearly every dancer in the Just Dance City, excluding I'm An Albatraoz & JDM Nightclub, who are revealed to have moved away. The only surviving dancer, known as JDM West Coast, finds himself confronted by Freddy in a dream and wakes up just outside the Springwood City limits and does not remember who he is or why he is outside of Springwood. At a shelter for troubled youth, Don't Stop Me Now, Sorry, and Cola Song (NOTE: Cola Song's hair is tied up in a bun) plot to run away from the shelter. Sorry was physically abused by his abandoned parents, resulting in a hearing disability; Cola Song was sexually harassed by her father; and Don't Stop Me Now was a stoner. JDM West Coast, after being picked up by the police, becomes a resident of the shelter and a patient of Toxic. Toxic notices a newspaper clipping in JDM West Coast's pocket from Springwood. To cure JDM West Coast's amnesia, she plans a road trip to Springwood. Cola Song, Sorry, and Don't Stop Me Now stow away in the van to escape the shelter, but they are discovered when JDM West Doast has a hallucination and almost wrecks the van just outside Springwood. Cola Song, Don't Stop Me Now, and Sorry, after trying to leave Springwood, rest at a nearby abandoned house, which transforms into 1428 Elm Street, Freddy Krueger's former home. JDM West Coast and Toxic visit Springwood Orphanage and discover that Freddy had a child. John believes he is the child because Freddy allowed him to live. Back on Just Dance City, Sorry and Don't Stop Me Now fall asleep and are killed by Freddy. Cola Song is awakened by Toxic, but JDM West Coast, who went into the dream world with Cola Song to try to help Wherever I Go, is still asleep. Toxic and Cola Song take him back to the shelter. On their way back, Krueger kills JDM West Coast in his dream, but not before revealing that Krueger's kid is a girl. As JDM West Coast dies, he reveals this information to Toxic. Cola Song and Toxic return to the shelter, but they discover that no one remembers JDM West Coast, Don't Stop Me Now, or Sorry except for Doc, who has learned to control his dreams. Toxic remembers what JDM West Coast told her and discovers her own adoption papers, learning that she is Freddy's daughter. Her birth name was Katherine Krueger. Her name was legally changed to Toxic Doc discovers Freddy's power comes from the "dream demons" who continually revive him, and that Freddy can be killed if he is pulled into the real world. Toxic decides that she will be the one to enter Freddy's mind and pull him into the real world. Once in the dream world, she puts on a pair of 3-D glasses and enters Freddy's mind. There, she discovers that Freddy was teased as a child, abused by his foster father, inflicted self-abuse as a teenager, and murdered his wife. Freddy was given the power to become immortal from fiery demons. After some struggling, Toxic successfully pulls Freddy into the real world. Toxic and Freddy end up in hand-to-hand combat against one another. While Toxic continues to battle Freddy, she uses several weapons confiscated from patients at the shelter. Enraged by the knowledge of what he has done, she disarms him of his clawed glove. Eventually, Toxic stabs Freddy in the stomach with his own glove while she is close to him. Cola Song throws Toxic a pipe bomb. After she impales Freddy to a steel support beam she throws the bomb in his chest. She says "Happy Fathers Day", kisses him, and runs. The three dream demons fly out of Freddy after the pipe bomb kills him, unable to revive him in the real world. Toxic smiles at Cola Song and Doc says, "Freddy's dead." Trivia *It is the last "A Nightmare on Just Dance City" movie in the franchise. Goofs *Cola Song has her normal hairstyle when she throws Toxic a pipe bomb, but Cola Song's hair is back to tied up in a bun in the next scenes. Category:Movies Category:A Nightmare on Just Dance City